To evaluate, in a community with the necessary epidemiological, demographic and medical facilities, the safety and immunogenicity in infants (the target population) of a new vaccine designed for the prevention of Haemophilus influenzae type b meningitis. Clinical data and blood samples will be taken from healthy infants injected three times, two months apart, (immunization schedule for routine injection of DTP recommended by the U.S.P.H.S. and the American Academy of Pediatrics) with a new vaccine, discovered by the staff of the LDMI. If the results of this evaluation are satisfactory, then the next phase of this program, to study the protective effects of this new vaccine against H. influenzae type b meningitis, will then be initiated in this community.